Cinnamon Rolls And Ramen
by LUXIOSMASH
Summary: After the invasion of Pain, Naruto decides to visit a certain someone who saved his life with three words and a bit of courage. NaruHina, Oneshot.


Cinnamon Rolls And Ramen

It was a long feat, but it finally came to an end. Naruto Uzumaki, The No.1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja Had Defeated Pain, Leader of the Akatsuki, the group of Deadly S-rank ninja which included Sasuke's brother, Itachi Uchiha. When Pain had him on the ground, Hinata Hyuga had stepped out to defend him. Showing her bravery, she confessed her love for him that she kept bottled all this time while protecting him, and even though she was nearly killed when Pain attacked her, she gave Naruto the strength needed to bring the Kyuubi out and take Pain down for good.

Things went pretty straightforward afterwards. The villagers started to repair the damage that was caused while some of the ninja helped out. Some were sent out on missions still, and Tsunade was in the hospital from breaking her chakra limiter set on her forehead. The teams had all survived and while made some minor injuries, they returned unharmed.

Naruto woke up with a schedule today. He had to get up, had his breakfast ramen from Ichiraku's, help with the repairs of the village, buy Get well gifts for Tsunade and Hinata, get his shopping done (Which coonsisted of mostly ramen) and go to the hospital to drop off the gifts. Sakura could want some sort of help as well, she being his best friend he won't mind helping, whether it be carrying stuff about or giving some people company to keep them happy.

When he got to helping the fellow people rebuilding the village, he pretty much lounged around with Shikamaru and spent most of the day Cloudwatching. He mentioned that couldn't be asked to do any help, saying it was "Too Troublesome." 'Same Old Shikamaru,' Naruto had thought. Even when his hometown is in pieces, he still would rather watch the skies.

Naruto left a few hours later to pick up some flowers from the Yamanaka flower store, when he arrived, he didn't really know what to pick, so he went on colours, buying lavender for Hinata and a Tulip for Tsunade.

When he arrived, he couldn't even see Sakura around. So he asked a local doctor and discovered the location of his friends. First visit was Tsunade. When he arrived, she was sleeping and gathering rest. He could now see her ageing details as she got weaker. Leaving behind her favourite flower and a get well card, Naruto set off for Hinata's bedset.

As he set down her gifts on a table, He took at closer look at the sleeping Hyuga. She looked so angelic, Her Lavender hair glistening against her pale skin, showing how peaceful she looked. Naruto had then realised how beautiful she truely was. She had beauty that would rival that of a goddess. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and decided to hold her soft hand. As if by magic, she started to rise from her slumber.

When she opened her eyes, she looked towards him and slowly replied with a stutter, letting her timidness overtake her.

"N-Naruto?"

Immediatly said person came out of his daydreaming and looked towards her with a smile. "Hey Hinata, how are you feeling?"

She yawned before answering his question, her blush showing. "G-Good, Thanks, B-But where am I?"

He let go of her hand and swore in his mind that he saw her smile start to drop. "In the hospital. Pain could have killed you if the Nine-Tails didn't stop him."

Her face was now coloured from her massive amount of blushing. Naruto already had an idea why.

" P-Pain? S-S-So I-I.."

He nodded, moving closer towards her. And as he did, The blood started to fade from her cheeks. She soon fainted. He had to call a nurse just to make sure.

Luckly for him, Sakura Haruno, His best friend with a habit for hitting him had came along. After checking for vital signs, she simply replied "You Idiot! She just fainted! She does it all the time when you're around."

Naruto felt blamed. "So your saying it's my fault?"

Sakura lightened up a little. "It's not my fault she loves you." She had a quick sigh and continued. "Look Naruto, now you know she loves you. What are you going to do if your friendship falls into pieces?"

"I Don't know Sakura, I just don't know. Maybe Hinata might understand if things don't go well..."

Sakura was shocked. She had never seen him like this. "Wow Naruto. You're a great supporter for everyone, but you're hopeless when it comes to love. Well don't you love her?"

"I dunno, maybe."

"Well when she wakes up, you'll know when to act. Give her a little nudge when you're ready." And as Sakura left him to care for other patients, Naruto thought about what he was going to do.

'Sakura was right, I am hopeless when it comes to love. Hey, why am I thinking like this? I'm moping about losing my friendship with a great friend because she has feelings deeper than that. She's beautiful. She's kind and caring, and has supported me more than once, like I have for her. Maybe getting with Hinata wouldn't be so bad after all...'

Naruto just went over what he was thinking and came to a conclusion that would change his life. 'I guess… I Really am in love with Hinata.'

He knew what to do.

Naruto Leant over towards Hinata and tugged her shoulder.

When she came to, she saw him now sitting on the hospital bed.

"Hinata, you OK?" By now she was used to fainting with Naruto around, so she meekly nodded.

He passed her a glass of water while she sat up in the bed. With a small "Thank You" she took hold of the glass and stared drinking.

"I Always had eyes on Sakura, but she was always obsessed with Sasuke like the rest of the girls. Then when she told me she loved me, I told her that she needs to stop lying to herself and that we'd bring Sasuke back alive." He then closed his eyes in shame, shaking his head back and forth.

Hinata was confused as to why he was talking about them, but listened all the same.

"Well...There was this one guy I met when I was a child. He was always being judged by others as a monster. But he showed courage stronger than any living being, and he never gave up to help his friends. And look where he is now." Naruto couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

She decided to sit beside him and rub his back. "You will get Sasuke back. I Know you can. If you stopped Pain, Then you'll have no problem getting Sasuke back. It's-"

"My Shinobi way?" He looked towards her with a half-smile. Naruto remembered saying that three years ago in the Chunin exams while battling her friend Kiba. She did well to remember that.

"You were the reason I never gave up in the Chunin exams, Naruto. You are the reason I hang on for dear life. Your support is what has kept us and all of our friends alive. If not for you..."

She jumped towards his shoulder and put her arms around his waist. "I can't imagine a world without you, Naruto."

Naruto had been shocked. It didn't sound like the Hinata he knew. He noticed what seemed to be tears. Was she...Crying?

He lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eyes. "Hinata, Konoha would not even exist if you didn't do what you did Yesterday." He wiped away the tears with his thumbs and pulled her into a long and comforting hug. They just sat there, holding each other for a minute that seemed like five, as he inhaled the scent of lavender, she inhaled the scent of ramen. His smell was all she needed to calm herself down.

As they pulled away from each other, she looked up to him with a smile. He was smiling back like he was her guardian angel.

She looked down towards his chest with a slight blush. "So, about what I said yesterday..."

"Yeah?" Naruto looked at her, never letting his eyes lose sight of her.

"Well...I want to know if..I-If-"

"I'm not afraid, just tell me." He knows what she's going to say.

"If you still see as a friend." Bingo. Just like Hinata, she worries.

"I don't even see you as a friend anymore, Hinata." Her heart was breaking. It was a good thing she was a patient person.

"I See you as far more than that." Her heart skipped a beat.

"Please tell me this is a dream, that I'm going to wake from my fantasies like I usaully do." She was too shocked to think.

"Tell me where your dreams end, Hinata." Naruto wanted to make sure that she knew her fantasies are as of now a reality.

"You always end at the kiss. Why?"

Naruto ignored her question and pinched her arm. She yelped from the sudden pain he caused. "What was that for?"

Naruto smiled at getting her attention. "Two reasons. One, to get your out of your dream. Second," As he spoke his words he caressed her cheek."Was to make sure you know that what I do next is not a dream."

And with that, he leaned forward and closed the gap between their lips. With their eyes closed, they could picture fireworks of all kinds exploding and creating the world in front of them. As for the feeling, once again fireworks seem to explode in their mouthes, An Almost similar feeling to popping candy, but more emotion.

And as for taste, Hinata could taste ramen on his lips, while Naruto could taste something sweet yet spicy. Maybe she knew what it was. It tasted just as good as ramen, excluding the fact it was sweet and was now the taste of Hinata.

As they broke the kiss, They couldn't help but breathe loudly. "Wow." They both spoke at the same time, simply a murmer.

Naruto was the next to speak. "So are you convinced that you're not in a dream?"

She couldn't help but smile at his comment. "Well that was temping..."

"If I said I love you too, would it be better or worse?" Hinata was breathless.

After a while she whispered. "...Better."

Naruto was overjoyed. He couldn't stop smiling. They were in paradise.

He decided now would be the best time to ask. "When we kissed, I tasted something sweet, yet spicy."

Hinata knew what he was asking about. "That'll be Cinnamon Rolls. I love them!"

"Thanks, Now I have something else I can think of eating Instead of ramen!" She giggled happily.

"But until then..." She took hold of Naruto and started kissing him again. Something tells him Cinnamon Rolls could be his next Favourite food.


End file.
